


Look at me?

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: Despite the overcast sky, on this day, he was grateful for the blistering heat. The air was thick with the potent aroma of the earth, and as he walked barefoot across the sanded wood beneath him, he found himself coming to terms with an impasse.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Look at me?

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 3 entry for Kinkalot 2020: Kink Link
> 
> Outdoor sex/Shower sex > 'Need a little help with that?' > Hand pinning and throat picture prompts.
> 
> This is the full version

Despite the overcast sky, on this day, he was grateful for the blistering heat. The air was thick with the potent aroma of the earth, and as he walked barefoot across the sanded wood beneath him, he found himself coming to terms with an impasse.

His hand pulled firmly on the metal chain that hung beside him and, though he thought he was prepared, he gasped as the icy water lashed down his back. His toes curled instinctively into the raised decking and he lifted his face, letting the cold wash away the denial and the rage. 

A whole year without saying so much as a bad word out of place, a year of being tormented and penalised for his magic and his intellect. Today, he had had enough. 

A shudder rippled down through his spine as the breeze changed direction, the cool air meeting his damp skin. After pouring himself a small palmful of shampoo, his hands found his hair where he tugged in disbelief at his own actions. He had never let his anger get so out of hand. He hissed as the breeze changed course again. 

"Need a little help with that?"

Merlin’s whole body jolted, but he didn't look.

"Surely the first time was proof enough that I don't want you anywhere near me, Pendragon. Don't make me do it again," Merlin spoke, surprised at the fury in his own voice. 

"Hear me out," Arthur said, a sincere tone to his voice. "Perhaps I was too hard on you. But Merlin, come on. This whole year you've been hostile. I've tried to joke with you, to talk to you and to be kind to you. It was like I didn't exist!" 

Merlin clenched his eyes shut while a fresh wave of denial weighed down his muscles.

"So I am sorry, truly, that the only way you'd even react to my presence is if I was insulting you. But you have to admit, Merlin, you don't help yourself. Won't you look at me?" 

Arthur took Merlin’s arm and spun him, causing his feet to rub too hard across the decking and his lower back muscles to flinch under the stream of the shower. His eyes remained shut. 

"Look at me?"

Merlin obliged and gasped. He saw in Arthur's expression a reflection of his own emotion. Grief, anger, guilt. 

"What do I have to do to get you to notice me?" Arthur asked, emotion heavy in his words. "What did I do for you to hate me from the start?" 

"Hate you?" Merlin asked, incredulous. He tried to avoid the sight of Arthur before him, wearing nothing but a close-fitting pair of black boxer shorts, though it was no easy feat looking into his eyes "I didn't hate you, Arthur," Merlin sighed. "But why would you ever want to speak to me? You with your rich family and obnoxious friends who laugh at me behind my back? How could I ever think it was anything more than just a big joke? It was easier to just ignore it all,"

He looked away now, his face heating up with the uprising of long-oppressed emotions. He waited, eyes pressed shut, for a reply, only to be shocked by the gentle feeling of a finger at his throat, the feel of warm breath on his face.

"Merlin, don't you see? I'm the joke here," Merlin felt the finger trace a line down his throat, his chest, his stomach; stopping just above his navel. His mind swam with what ifs and he gulped back any noise that threatened to leave his throat. 

"Look at me, Merlin," the words touched his ear with the gentle breeze and his skin reacted traitorously as he tried to control his thoughts. Perhaps he'd have been able to if his eyes remained closed. 

But they didn't. 

The eye contact brought with it a raging fire in the pit of his stomach, and seeing the look of want in the reflection of Arthur's eyes, he could hold back no more. 

Their faces clashed together, their lips meeting messily in open mouthed kisses. Arthur gasped as the cold water hit his body, gripping Merlin’s waist in his strong hands. Merlin, frightened that his hands might roam elsewhere, locked his own behind Arthur's neck. 

But then as he made to pull away, Arthur began to place warm kisses on Merlin’s skin, continuously kissing down and down. 

Arthur stopped when he met the waistband of Merlin's soaked boxer shorts which left nothing to the imagination. 

Arthur glanced up at him with a mixture of nervousness and curiosity. "Apparently we have more in common than I thought," Arthur said, seemingly more to himself. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and kissed the material where it lay over the tip of Merlin’s dick. 

His hands fumbled in search for the wooden railing as he tried to stay on his feet. The burning wave of pleasure that shot up his spine was teased by the ice water spraying over his body, but before he could think too much about it, his boxer shorts were around his ankles and Arthur was stood in front of him once more. He grabbed Merlin's cock and, much to Merlin’s surprise, gripped his own in the same hand. They thrusted together, Arthur's hands faltering with the wet of their skin. They rubbed, moaned together, and whenever they were coherent enough in mind, one of them would kiss the other.

Just as Merlin began to feel a growing flame in his stomach, Arthur sped up his actions and came with a loud shout that travelled through the trees surrounding them. He kept his pace, allowing Merlin to release his spend with an overwhelming burst of pleasure. 

Before he even had time to finish coming, Arthur pushed him back, pushing Merlin’s hands above his head and holding them against the shower post. 

"Merlin?" he asked, kissing Merlin's cheeks and neck. 

"Arthur?" Merlin teased.

Arthur grinned. "Let's pretend to hate each other so we get kicked out of the camp groups more often, yeah?" 

Merlin wondered for a moment where his friends were camping out, and what Dr Kilgharrah would say if he knew what had happened, but the thought disappeared as Arthur's lips met his own once more, just as the rain began to fall. 


End file.
